A Love for All Seasons
by melinda08
Summary: Diane is facing the biggest crisis of her life. Will she push Sam away or allow him to comfort her in her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

Diane couldn't believe this was happening to her. Not at this point in her life. Not when she had finally found happiness for the first time, not when she knew that she was where she was supposed to be for whatever reason. Despite its quirks and challenges, waitressing suited her, though she knew she was not long for the job. But to leave on these terms was unfathomable. And to leave Sam now, now that he had proposed and they were to be married- how could she do that to him, to the couple that they were? Certainly he would stay with her once he knew the truth but she would not want him under those circumstances. So she did what she thought was best, and said her goodbyes, and walked out of Cheers without looking back. Diane only made down three blocks on Beacon Hill without stopping to break down and cry. This was so unfair. She was losing everything that mattered to her- her job, her fiancée, her friends, and possibly her life.

Diane would never forget the day she was diagnosed with Stage three breast cancer. They had options, they told her. It had spread but it could be treated. This was not a death sentence they told her. But that's not what she heard. All she heard was the word cancer and a million thoughts came to mind. Women died every day of this disease. They lost their hair, some lost their homes and their jobs. This wasn't happening to her. Her grandmother had had it, but at a much older age. Diane was so young, even the doctors commented on that. And she was so fit. She didn't smoke, she rarely drank, she ran religiously and practiced yoga. She did everything right and yet this happened to her. She was the most positive person she knew and now she was going through all of this. She was a great thinker and yet she couldn't come up with one good reason why this should have happened to her, not now anyways.

All she wanted to do was find comfort in the arms of Sam Malone, the man she loved more than anything in the world. If anyone could make her forget that this was going on he could. He could drive her crazy and make her laugh all at the same time. There were the fights and the fits of passion. But how could he possibly see her as a passionate woman now? Without that passion, what would their relationship have? What would he see in her? Just someone to spar with, and he could get that with Carla for that matter. This damn cancer was taking away the only thing Sam loved about her, and Diane knew that. Maybe she was being irrational. Maybe he would stay with her anyways. But in that case it would be out of pity, and she wouldn't have any of that. So maybe it was best she just tried to forget Sam the only way she knew how- by leaving him.

But then it dawned on her that she needed her medical insurance, so she would have to go in and beg Sam for her job back. It wouldn't be easy. She would need help with this. She would have to ask Frasier to help her. But then again he wasn't her biggest fan. But as a psychiatrist he would be sworn to privacy so she took out twenty bucks and walked back into Cheers and pulled Frasier aside.

"Frasier, I need your help and I'm paying you for your confidentiality. Let's step outside where we can be alone."

Frasier tried to give her back her money; she was a friend and he loved nothing more than to help out his fellow friend, even if it was Diane.

"No I insist or I will go elsewhere."

He pocketed the money and they stepped outside unto the blistery autumn Boston day. "Diane, what's all of this about? I thought you were leaving Cheers?"

She looked at him.

"Have you been crying?"

She nodded.

Never one to resist a woman when she's been crying, Frasier softened up. "What can I do to help?"

"Get Sam to give me my job back."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. He's pretty angry at you right now. So I'm afraid that I just can't…"

"Frasier I have breast cancer…" Diane blurted it out.

Stunned, Frasier stopped what he was saying and searched her face and found that she was telling the truth. "Oh my God Diane… I'm so sorry. I didn't know… Does Sam know?"

"No and I don't want him to know. I paid you for your confidentiality so you cannot tell him. Now will you help me get my job back?"

Frasier nodded."I can't make any promises but I will see what I can do for you."

He turned to walk away but something Diane said stopped him in his tracks.

"Frasier, I do love you you know."

He nodded without looking back and then went on ahead to the bar, preparing himself for the mission in store for him.


	2. mercy

"Sam, I need to have a word with you," Frasier motioned to the bartender.

"Just one word? I'd pay to see that day," Carla laughed.

Sam smiled. "Sure Frase, what's on your mind?" He finished wiping out a beer mug than turned to look at his friend.

"I think we should discuss this in private. Can we go to your office?"

"Sure."

A minute later Frasier stood before the former Red Sox relief pitcher, for once in his life speechless. Diane had put him in quite the predicament: how could he get Sam to give her her job back without revealing her condition. Sam was a stubborn man and once he had his mind set on something, he usually stuck to it. Especially when it came to Diane Chambers.

"Sam…I need to ask you a favor… as a friend. I've known you for some years now and I've always considered you to be a fair man, ethical, logical…"

"If you're asking me out to go out with someone you know I have to see her first. That's my rule," Sam interrupted.

"No, no, it's not about that. It's actually about Diane."

"Now Frasier you just said we were friends and I thought I made it clear I don't want to hear her name In this bar for as long as I live. I am through with that screwball for as long as I live!"

Frasier flinched, knowing Sam would hate himself if he knew how those words would wound Diane. "Sam I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But Diane had her reasons and I just think that we've all been a little too hard on her. We don't know everything she's been through."

"You know what it sounds like? It sounds like you're taking up for her!"

"Sam you know I'm no fan of Diane and we both know what she's capable of doing to those who love her. But in this case I'm not asking you to take her back…"

"You're not?"

"Well," Frasier sighed. "Not as a partner. I'm asking you to bring her back on at Cheers. Please Sam. She really needs the job and the place isn't the same without her. She's one of us. She belongs here. You know it and I know it. Whatever differences you two have can be worked out. Maybe she's struggling with things that we don't understand, maybe she's just going through some changes. But she needs something in her life that she can depend on. The only thing she has is Cheers. I'm asking you to give her a second chance."

"What's in it for me?" Sam questioned.

Frasier thought hard about what he could appeal to- Sam's sense of humanity. "Sam, you always pride yourself in doing the right thing. You never knock a fellow when they are down. You've been at the bottom yourself. You know what it's like to come close to losing everything you have. And Coach was there for you. Diane doesn't have Coach. She doesn't have anyone. All she has is us. How can we turn our backs on her now now that she needs us the most?"

"She had me but she didn't want me."

"Please Sam?"

"I'll do it- on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That she come back and ask me herself."

Frasier nodded. Getting him to agree was the hard part. He knew that Diane might resist, but given the circumstances she might agree.

Frasier shook his friend's hand, then he walked outside where he found Diane waiting for him. Once he filled her in on what had happened she shook her head.

"I can't do that Frasier. I can't go to Sam asking for my job back. That would be too humiliating," Diane sighed.

"I don't see where you have much choice. You need this job- you want this job and you need the comfort of your friends. If Sam can comprise surely you can to. I know right now you are taking a lot of time to prioritize what is important in your life. Is your pride worth sacrificing your well-being and happiness in the end? Think about it Diane- what is it you really want?"

As she looked away from him, she knew the answer to the question. She wanted the one thing she always tried to have but never managed to hang on to- Sam Malone.


	3. forgiveness

Diane walked into Cheers, ignoring the stares of everyone, especially Carla. She knew that Carla had never been a fan of hers and had done everything she could do to undermine her and Sam's relationship. Maybe things would be different if she knew what Diane was going through, but that was a chance she couldn't take. She didn't want anyone's pity, not Carla's, and especially not Sam's. He was a good hearted person and she knew he would stay with her out of a sense of obligation and that was the last thing she needed. She knew he loved her; that was one thing she counted on. The first time she knew it was when her cat Elizabeth Barrett Browning died, and he had cried with her. That was the first time he let his guard down, and she saw a different side to him other than the macho persona that he put on for all of his friends. But nothing had happened then. She wasn't ready, although she knew he would have jumped at the chance. Things had developed in their own crazy pace, and though things were rocky, what they had was real, despite the naysayers.

She had her pride- she and Sam were both alike in that way. Maybe she was mistaken- maybe he would love her and support her through this. But she was hurting, and she needed to deal with this in her own way. The last thing Diane wanted was to be a burden on anyone, especially the man she loved. She had seen Sam grieve for Coach, and she didn't want to put him through that again, God forbid the worst should happen. That was a very real possibility, and she had to face it on her own terms. Sam was never good at facing serious crises. He always had someone to lean on in those kinds of things. First there was Coach, then there was Diane herself. And she knew she didn't have the strength to be strong enough for the both of them. It would be hard enough to process this alone without watching him fall apart. What if he started to drink again? She couldn't very well deal with that on top of everything else. Maybe she was being selfish, but she had to be. If there was ever a time to think of herself, this was it.

"Sam, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"I think it would be best if we spoke in private."

"What do you think Carla? Should I trust I trust her alone?"

Carla shot her nemesis a dirty look. "I don't know Sam. The last time she spoke to you in private World War 3 broke out."

"Please Carla. I don't see how this is any of your concern."

"You're messing with my best friend and so you're messing with me."

"For once in your life put a sock in it."

"Come on now ladies. Let's go Diane," Sam interjected. They went to his office.

"What's on your mind? Come to beg me to take you back?"

"In a sense. This isn't easy for me, and I don't know why I'm here. Maybe I'm making a mistake."

Seeing that she was about to tear up, Sam softened up. He never could stand to see a woman cry. "Come on sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Sam, I'd like my job back. I know I left here under some less than ideal circumstances but I really need my job. I can't explain to you why but Cheers is all I have. I have made some mistakes but leaving here is one of the worst things I have done. Leaving you is another one."

"What are you saying Diane?"

She saw the look in his eyes. She knew that he would never ask her back, and even if she did ask him he wouldn't take her. They had been down that road before many times and when his pride was injured he refused to look back. She could always explain to him what had happened- and she was tempted- but she loved him too much to put him through that. The last thing she wanted was to watch him suffer. She hadn't been around when Coach died but she knew that had hurt him greatly. This was worse. Her illness would be a long drawn out process and she just didn't know how he would react.

"All I'm asking for is another chance at my job. I'm not perfect- we both know that- but it would mean a lot. We both know how hard it was for me to ask this of you. Please Sam."

She looked at him and thought of all the times they shared together. She thought of the first time she saw him and thought she would either hate him or love him forever. Little did she know it would be a little of both. She thought of how he made her laugh and scream in frustration and of all the passion she shared, passion she knew she would never know with another man. She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Sweetheart if it means that much to you of course you can come back. You'll always have a place here at Cheers." Sam pulled her close to him and embraced her as he never had before. He didn't know what was going on with her but he intended to find out.


	4. truth

"Frasier may I speak to you in the poolroom for a minute? Diane asked.

"Certainly," Frasier picked up his beer and followed her.

"This is quite difficult to ask but I have a favor to ask of you. You're the only person in the world I can talk to about this and I wouldn't ask but…"

Frasier put his hand in the air. "Say no more. You know that I love to help- that's why I got into the psychiatry profession and we are nothing if not old friends. I would do anything to help you you know that. At least I hope you do anyways," he smiled.

"Frasier I was wondering if you would go with me to the doctor's on Monday. I know it's a lot to ask but I really don't know what to expect and I thought, well, considering our history that you might be willing to go."

"I'm flattered. Of course I will. Have you asked Sam?"

"I haven't told Sam," Diane looked away.

"You haven't told Sam? I think he has every right to know. After all he does love you and I'm sure he would support you. I know that he would be hurt if you didn't tell him," Frasier said.

"I know but I don't want to burden him. I know that he has a lot on his plate and this would only weigh him down. I just don't think he can handle this kind of responsibility. I'm sorry Frasier but I am asking you to keep this quiet."

"I'll go along with it but I'm not happy about it. You can't keep this secret forever. He's bound to find out. And when he does he's going to be hurt that you didn't tell him from the beginning."

"I know. But right now this is something I have to go through by myself. Thank you Frasier. I know I can count on you."

Just then Sam ran around the corner and to his office. He couldn't believe it. Diane was pregnant. She had to be. She was going to the doctor and didn't want to burden him. No wonder she was acting so squirrely. She dumped him and then begged for her job back. She got emotional in the office. She didn't want him to find out. This was nuts. He was going to be a father. Unbelievable. He wasn't ready for this. And neither was Diane. But here it was and so they had to make the most of it. He couldn't let her go through this alone. He just needed to get his thoughts together before he confronted her or else they would have a showdown to beat all others. He knew what he would do. He would talk to Frasier. He never lied.

"Frasier, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sam."

Frasier walked into the office and shut the door behind him. He sure was popular today.

"I want to know what's going on."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's up with Diane? I know what's going on," Sam stared at his friend.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"How far along is she…"

Frasier sighed. So he had found out. "She's stage three."

"Stage three? What are you talking about? She's not that far along. She's as skinny as a rail," Sam responded.

"So you don't know?"

"Know what? I demand to know what's going on. She's acting crazy, you're acting crazy. Stage three of what?"

"Sam, Diane has breast cancer."

Sam looked at him, hoping this was just another joke that he would hear at Cheers. Something told him that unfortunately, this time this time this was no joke.


	5. fear

"Diane may I see you in my office for a second?" Sam asked , quite unsure of where he was going to begin but he knew he couldn't let this go. All he knew was something of this magnitude meant that their lives, especially Diane's, lives were about to change and he couldn't let it go.

"Of course."

"You wanted to see me?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Why there should there be?"

She was so brave. If that were him he would be shouting it from the rooftops, hoping to get the support from all of his friends.

"You know, I was thinking, it has been a while since we've had a dinner, a nice romantic dinner. What do you say you come to my house for a nice one at my house after work and we enjoy a nice one? I can't make it a French one the way you like it but I can try it. Or we could go to a French restaurant if you like. I'll even put on my best suit. What do you say Diane?" Sam asked.

Diane was tempted. He was going out of her way, especially because she knew he hated French cuisine. He would be happy with a pizza and a Celtics game.

"I don't' know if that's a good idea Sam…"

"Come on. No expectations. I'm not trying to get you in the sack if that's what you are thinking. For old time's sake. I won't take no for an answer. And you know me once I put my mind on something. We can take off early and head to my place and I'll still get dressed up nice. I want this to be special. Do it for me. You owe me as much."

"What's come over you Sam? You never were a sentimental man," Diane reminded him.

"I know but after losing you I thought about what was important in my life. And you're important. Even if we can't be together I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Diane nodded. He made it impossible for her to resist. "How about eight?"

That made it perfect. He would have enough time to go out and do what he needed to do and still fix up his place. "I'll see you at eight. I have to go and straighten up my place and fix dinner. I'll see you then. Don't be late."

"You know me- I'm nothing if not punctual."

And he hugged her, sealing their date with destiny, even if she didn't realize it.

00000

He picked out the biggest rock he could find. He knew she liked opulence and even though he couldn't afford it she was definitely worth it, especially now. Sam had to find a way to prove to her he was serious about her. Whether or not he would tell her about that he knew about her illness depended on how this evening went. He wasn't the marrying kind, but something about tonight felt so right. He knew he had found his life mate with Diane Chambers despite how many times she drove him crazy and no matter how many buttons she pushed. Tonight was it. This was the night he would ask her to marry him, and if everything went right, she would accept, and they would begin their life together, no matter where it took them. For better or worse, till death did they part.

Diane arrived, and she was shocked to see the trouble he went to. There were flowers every where, lavender roses, her favorite.

"Sam, you shouldn't have."

"It was no trouble. I remembered…"

"Yes you did. It's a shame you couldn't have remembered when we were together," Diane sighed.

"Is that why you broke up with me? Because I will remember in the future. I promise," Sam vowed.

"No. I know. And that has nothing to do with it. It's not that simple."

"Then why. I deserve that much. We've been through so much and I don't think I did anything wrong this time."

"No Sam you didn't. I wish I could tell you but I can't."

Sam didn't get it. Why wouldn't she want to be with him especially when she was facing this cancer? He knew he would want to be with the ones he loved? It wasn't fair to push him away, not now. This was the time you should want to be with the ones you loved. So he changed the subject, and they sat down and ate. They had a wonderful time. They laughed and they talked about things, a lot of which he didn't understand as usual. But it pleased him to see her acting like her usual self. He knew those days would be far and few between soon, and he would do anything to distract her.

He distracted her and came back with the ring in his pocket. "Diane, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile. You know I love you right?"

"Sam, that's so unlike you. You never tell me that. I know you do but that's unlike you. You never wear your heart on your sleeve."

"I just thought it's time I told you so. And there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He pulled out the box, revealing the contents. "Diane Chambers, will you marry me?"

She stood up, speechless for a minute. "Sam, you know don't you?"

"Know about what?"

"Frasier told you about me. And don't you lie to me."

"He might have mentioned something about you having cancer. But that's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you see we belong together?"

"You're doing this because you pity me and I won't wed you out of pity. I can't have that. I don't want your pity Sam Malone and I don't want you. I don't need you or anyone else. I just want to be left alone." She began to cry, when Sam stood up and pulled her close to him.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you."

"Can you really?"

For the first time in his life, he was speechless.


	6. confrontation

It was a Sunday and Diane was hoping it would drag. At the same time she had a few choice words for Frasier. She knew he was the one who let her secret slip to Sam, and she hated it for him. He resented her for her dumping him, but she didn't think it would cause him to get his revenge this way. Maybe she should take the high road and not say anything, but the resentment would only build up. Life was too short for resentments, no one knew that better than her. Facing one's mortality made one evaluate what was important in life, and maybe it was better that she keep her mouth shut. She would just have to see how she felt once she saw him.

"Hey chrome dome," Carla chirped once Frasier walked in. He let it slide right off his back, he was used to her callous remarks.

"Carla, I'll have a scotch on the rocks." He looked over and saw Diane, and knew what he had to do.

"Diane, can I see you in Sam's office for a minute?"

"Frasier, I really don't think that's a good idea," Diane replied, not making eye contact.

"I really think we should. There's something I have to talk to you about. I don't think it can wait."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. "Please, it will be just for a minute."

Sam walked over. "Is there a problem?"

"No Sam. I just was wondering if we could use your office for a minute. There's something Diane and I have to discuss."

Sam looked at Diane.

"It's okay. Just for a minute. I have to get back to work."

Frasier followed her, with Sam shaking his head. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, and he didn't like it. He hated the idea of anything upsetting Diane in her condition, and as a psychiatrist Frasier should know better.

"Diane, there is something you should know."

"What is it Frasier?"

"By complete accident, I revealed to Sam your condition. It was not my intention and I know you revealed it to me in confidence and the last thing I would want to do is to betray your confidence. The last thing I would want to do is to is to hurt you."

"How could you to this to me? I came to you as a friend and you betrayed me? I didn't have anyone in the world and I thought I could count on you. You were my only friend, and you let me down. I'll never forget this Frasier." Diane stared at him before walking out the door.

Frasier had never felt so terrible in his life.

0000

That night as Frasier lay in bed with Lilith, he couldn't shake what had happened from his mind. Even Lilith noticed what was wrong.

"Muffin is there something going on that you would like to talk about?" Lilith asked.

"I can't really talk about it."

"Is it something with one of your patients?"

"No, it's personal." Frasier replied.

"As your wife I think I have the right to know."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Lilith, I did something I'm not proud of. I hurt her and I can't take back what I did," Frasier sighed.

"Frasier Crane are you having an affair," Lilith demanded.

"No, of course not!"

"Well why can't you tell me what happened?"

"I owe it to Diane not to. Please Di- Lilith, you have to have some faith in me." Frasier knew that if he wasn't in trouble before, he certainly was then.

Lilith stood up, furious. "Diane, you called me Diane!"

"I did not."

"You most certainly did. I suppose I should be grateful it did not occur while we making love. Which won't be happening any time soon! Good night Frasier. You can keep Diane and your dirty little secrets." She grabbed her pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping in the guest room. I'm not going to lie in bed with a liar. You can find me there but I wouldn't recommend it." With that, Lilith stormed out.

Suddenly Frasier knew that things had gone from bad to worse. He had hurt the two greatest loves of his life, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	7. time

It was the Monday morning of her first chemo session and Diane was dreading it. Suddenly she was feeling very sick and the treatment hadn't started yet. She had always been quite delicate, and she had no idea how she was going to react to the medication. She'd heard the side effects were terrible. As she blow dried her hair she stopped to run her brush through her crowning glory. She'd always prided herself in her luxurious locks, and now she wondered how much longer she would keep them. Perhaps she would be one of the lucky ones who would keep her hair, but then again luck never was on her side. She had to struggle for everything. She had now had to drop out of BU, and even then she could never quite find her specialty there. Despite all of her training and her background she wound up a waitress, not quite what she had imagined. No matter- it had led her to Sam Malone, the one person whose vanity matched her own.

Sam, she laughed. Boyish at times, playful, (she liked to think she brought that out in him but she had to admit they brought that out in each other), endlessly stubborn, who would have thought that a _bartender_ would be the love of her life? Her mother seemed happy for her, even though she had wanted better for her. Maybe it was because she had lived long enough to have seen it all, maybe it was because she had seen something there between Sam and Diane before the two of them had, but her mother had not protested their romance. The only two people, not counting Carla, who had protested their romance were Sam and Diane themselves.

So after doing her morning yoga and saying a few positive affirmations, Diane set off to the hospital. She was greeted by the nurses, who took her vitals and told her what to expect. They warned her of the side effects, mostly of nausea and vomiting, and asked Diane if she had any questions.

"This may sound silly, and I'm sure you have heard this hundreds of times before," Diane put her hand on her hair. "But will I…"

"You may. Everyone reacts differently. But it's really too soon to tell. Let's just get you through your first session and then we'll worry about that in the future," the nurse, April, smiled.

Funny, Diane didn't feel reassured. All of her life Diane had been told she was beautiful and she knew that most of it was due to her hair. Her hair- there was only one person who loved their hair more than she did, and that was Sam. When she did lose her hair, what would he do? Would he freak out or would he still hold her and tell her she was beautiful? He found hair to be the most attractive part of a person, and without that there was no way he would be attracted to her. And without their attraction, they would have nothing. And then it would all go back to pity. There was no way she could stay with Sam. She would have to send him away. She could handle anything from him, his sarcasm, his contempt, his torment, but she couldn't handle his pity.

As the doctor admininistered the drugs she tried not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. This was so unfair. She was losing everything that mattered to her. She might lose her hair, her appearance, her health, and most of all, Sam. What would she do without him? She had never stopped to imagine her life without him because that had just never seemed like a real possibility.

An hour later she had dozed off when the door opened. Sam snuck in. "How is she?" he asked April.

"Sound asleep. It's better that way. She's been a little nauseous but so far so good."

"Did she ask for me?"

"I'm afraid not."

He nodded and then took his place beside her. He couldn't believe this was happening to her. Bad things didn't happen to good people. If anything this should be happening to him. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime, he'd hurt a lot of people. But what had Diane done? She'd driven a lot of people crazy, true, but she didn't deserve to be punished, not like this. She was a good person, probably the best person he'd ever met. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her and he didn't really want to try.

Suddenly she woke up and reached over for the bucket and got violently ill. He ran over and held her hair back and gently ran his hand up and down her back. When she was finished and had washed up he ran to the restroom and got her a cool wash cloth and placed it over her forehead as she lay back down.

"You shouldn't be here right now," Diane sighed.

"Why not? I run a bar. It's not like I haven't seen someone get sick before," Sam laughed softly.

"You know I don't want you seeing me like this."

"Well tough because I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it."

"There is one thing you can do for me, " Diane asked.

"Anything," Sam meant it.

"Will you come over here and hold my hand?"

Sam smiled. "Sure sweetheart."

Diane didn't know what the future held but all she knew was she hoped it included Sam Malone.


	8. stubborn

_True happiness is not made in getting something. True happiness is becoming something. This can be done by being committed to lofty goals. We cannot become something without commitment.- Marvin J. Ashton_

Diane was determined to make it to work, despite her sickness. The worst of it had passed though she still felt quite nauseous. She knew she was in for a long road ahead, and didn't know how she would do it. Through shear will and determination she would beat this, if this was the last thing she did. She shook her head. This might very well be the last thing she did. No Diane, she told herself. You can't afford to think like that. Negativity and fear had no place in fighting cancer. Must be as positive and optimistic as possible. Holding on to that, she knew that would be all she would have in the days, weeks and months, possibly years to come. An optimist by nature, Diane knew that her faith would be tested in every way possible in the near future. But she would not give up. She thought of Carla and how hardened she had become by life. There was no way she could do down that road. She refused to. She had two choices: surrender to the obstacles in her way or become determined to fight, not willing to stop until she saw the light. In her own way Carla was a survivor, and she did what she had to in order to make her life bearable. It was funny; Diane did not pity her nemesis, but in many respects admired her for having the courage to stick to her convictions no matter what life had thrown her way.

She was an hour late, which was better than what she had expected. She was just grateful to have shown up at all. Of course she was met with the hostility she had expected from the short statured Italian waitress.

"Hey, stick. You're late. If you expect me to cover for you you're sadly mistaken. Sam I expect you to deduct this from her wages," Carla called out as Diane headed to Sam's office.

"Carla, it's taken care of," Sam responded knowingly. He'd seen this coming and knew that Carla would be resentful. He hated his job sometimes.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything. If it were me you'd have my head on a platter!"

"That's not true. Diane's covered for you plenty of times when one of your kids have been sick. And you took maternity leave lots of times and no one complained." Instantly Sam regretted his words. Usually tact was his style, but when it came to Diane he usually wound up eating his words.

"So now I'm being punished for being a mother? What's next, I'm being held back for being Italian? Or Catholic? Or petite? You know what, Malone? You have a blind spot when it comes to Muffin over there, and you're the last one to see it. She's taking advantage of you and I might not be around forever to see it."

"What are you saying Carla? Are you threatening to quit?"

Carla tossed down her apron. "I might be. You're a changed man. Ever since Diane walked in you've been nuts over her. You've forgotten who you are. You've let your priorities change. You're not the hound you once were, and that's what made you great. You were a legend among men. You never took no for an answer. You never let a woman walk all over you and now you're putty in her hands. You've become weak Malone."

Sam turned around in frustration. She hit his sore spot. If there was anything he hated to be called it was weak, especially in front of his friends. He was rather macho and proud of it, and he hated to lose face. But he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't lose Diane, and he couldn't hurt her by revealing the truth. That would devastate her, and he had made a promise that he would not do anything to hurt her anymore. He had done enough of that in the past. So instead he just stared at Carla, waiting to see what she would do next.

"What's the matter, don't you have anything to say?" Carla challenged.

"I'm sorry I don't. You know how I feel about Diane. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"Then I'm out of here." With that, Carla walked out the door and didn't look back.


	9. announcement

It was deadly quiet when Diane stepped out of Sam's office. She put on a forced smile and called out to the bar.

"Okay gang, I'm ready to begin. Guys.. what can I get you? Norman, would you like a beer?"

He shook his head no.

Diane was astounded. This was the first time in the man's life that he had ever turned down a drink.

"Okay but just one."

She looked around. No one was drinking. Cliff, on his break from his delivery route, wasn't looking at her, neither were the regulars. Tim who usually had a wise crack looked at Norm and then at Cliff but did everything he could to avoid eye contact with Diane.

"What's going on in here? I demand someone tell me what's going on in here? Sam, what is going on?" Diane asked, frustrated.

"It's nothing. Some of the guys had a side bet going on. Barney Rubble vs. Fred Flinstone. You know, the usual."

"I don't think so. Wait a minue.. something's not right. Where's Carla?"

Everyone looked down. 

"Where is Carla? I demand an explanation for the silence and the disappearance of my fellow coworker!"

"Diane," Cliff spoke up in his Bostonian accent. "It seems Sam and Carla had a falling out. She's gone. History."

"You fired her?" She looked at Sam.

"No sweetheart, she quit."

"She quit? Well you can't just let her quit. You have to do something about this. You have to go after her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It had to do with something we don't see eye to eye on," Sam explained as tactfully as he could.

Being as intelligent as she was, it didn't take Diane too long to realize that he was talking about her. "It had to do with me, didn't it? She quit because of me! Well I can't let this happen. I must go to her and make her see that things aren't what they appear to be."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean it's nobody's business…"

"I, Diane Chambers, have cancer, and I will not let it ruin anyone else's life nor will I let it ruin my own," she declared proudly. Everyone stared at her in shock. No one had expected this. Norm finished up his beer and motioned to Sam for another one.

"Diane… I don't know what to say," he began.

"That's all right. I don't want your pity. I don't want anyone's pity. I want my life to go on as it has. Let your jokes continue. Let your laughter live on. Let my legacy be remembered as that of one as a fighter, a champion, a person who did not give up. "

"Diane, you're not dead yet," Norm pointed out. Everyone glared at him.

"I'm just saying she shouldn't give up. She's young and she should be fighting this thing, and not worry about how she would like to be remembered."

Suddenly Woody began to cry, harder than anyone had ever see him cry before. "Oh Miss Chambers, I don't want you to die. I don't want you to go through this. I am a bad person, not you."

She ran over to hug him. "Oh Woody, don't cry. You are the most honest, most sincere person I have ever met. You don't deserve anything. None of us do."

"You don't understand. I told a fib once. I once took some of my mother's clothing and put it on the sheep and told her that my cousin Russell did it. I'm a liar and I don't deserve to live," he wailed.

Now everyone felt bad.

"I'll have another one," Norm ordered. 

"I'm ready for one too," Cliff asked.

Soon the whole bar was placing their orders. Sam could barely keep up while Diane was doing her best to comfort Woody.

" May I see you in the pool room Woody?"

"Of course. It's about the sheep thing isn't it?" he asked.

"No," Diane smiled.

Once back there, she took his hands in hers. "There is something I would like for you to know. "

"What is it?"

"I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. In fact you'll always be my friend. I've never told you this but I love you Woody."

Woody was aghast. "Miss Chambers! You're Sam's girl!"

Diane chuckled. "Not like that. It's possible to love a friend in a compassionate, caring way, the way a mother loves a child. Haven't you had a pet that you cherished, one that you would do anything for?"

"Of course I have."

"That's how I feel about you."

Woody wasn't quite sure he understood what she was getting at, but one thing was clear: he was more scared than he had ever been in his life. 


	10. peace

Diane knocked on Carla's house. It was small, barely large enough to hold all of her kids. She called out for her but when she was met with a "Go away" she knew what she had to do," she went ahead and entered anyways. The house was tidy in its own way, although it was cluttered with toys and children.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" Carla muttered.

"Carla I know you don't mean that. You only respond with such bitterness when you are hurt and for some reason you feel like Sam and I have done you wrong. I don't understand the animosity between us but I feel like it is time to clear the air."

Carla looked at her. "You feel like clearing the air? Well I'll tell you what. Kids go in the other room and Seraphina take the baby." She waited a few minutes before beginning. "I don't like you. You're nothing but trouble for Sam and you don't belong at the bar. You act all high and mighty for a waitress. You come into Cheers acting like you own the place when I've been there for years struggling when you don't know what a real problem is. I hate you Diane. How's that for clearing the air?"

Diane tried to bite her tongue but she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Do you know what your problem is? You're miserable so you go around making everyone else miserable as well. You don't want to see Sam happy because I suspect you have a thing for him. That's right- I said it. And you are jealous of me because I've tried to make something of my life. But that's no reason to hate me. And I think you would really stop being jealous if you would hear what I've came here to say."

Carla looked at her with a newfound respect. No one ever talked back to her. She prided herself on intimidating those around her, and for once Diane stood up for herself. This should be interesting what Diane had to say.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Carla.. I'm sick."

"What's the matter, you have the sniffles?"

"No, Carla. I have breast cancer."

Carla stared at her in disbelief. She hated Diane but she didn't wish this upon her. This had to be a joke, a sick joke hoping she would pity her.

"Get out of town. You're lying."

"No I'm not. You can ask anyone. Ask Sam. He went with me to my first treatment. That's why I was late but you never gave me the chance to explain. I can see how you would jump to conclusions but I thought I owed it to you to tell you the truth."

Carla took a deep breath. "Diane… I don't say this too much… but I'm sorry… for what you're going through. And I'll try to take it easy on you from now on."

"Well not too easy. I wouldn't' have you any other way."

"You're all right, kid."

"Should we hug?" Diane smiled.

Carla looked at her. "Don't push your luck."

And they laughed, knowing their relationship would never be the same.

00000

At Diane's place later that night, Diane filled Sam in on everything that had happened.

"I'm proud of you. You got me my best employee back and you're happy again. See, I told you everything would be okay," Sam said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I know. You are wise…in your own way."

He thought about that for a minute. "You want to make hey?"

She laughed. "That's not the most romantic proposal I've heard in a long time but you've been a good boy. Shall we?"

In their haste to get to her bedroom neither of them realized that Sam had forgotten to bring protection.


	11. discovery

The next day had gone by and Lilith went in Cheers looking for Frasier. She found him, along with a somber looking crowd. Instead of a lively bunch, no one was talking. Norm and Cliff were munching on beer nuts; Carla was refraining from insulting even Cliff, which alerted Lilith to the fact that something was terribly wrong.

"Gang, what is going on in here? You are acting strangely- even for this crowd," Lilith asked.

No one responded. Frasier did not want to be the one to break the news to her even though he knew he could not hide it much longer.

She knew she could get the truth from one person. "Woody, what are you all hiding? I know you won't lie to me."

Woody looked at Sam. "I'm sorry Sam. She pried it out of me. You know I'm afraid of Dr. Sternin-Crane, just like Dr. Crane is."

Frasier frowned, knowing that there was a grain of truth to that.

"Miss Chambers is real sick, Dr. Sternin-Crane. No one knows if she's going to make it or not," Woody said, beginning to cry. Sam went over to hug him.

"Now Woody, no one said that. She's going to be just fine."

Lilith's pale face revealed nothing, though Frasier knew her well enough to know that she was in a state of shock.

"She's sick? What does Woody mean?"

"Well my pet, Diane has breast cancer. But the doctors are treating it accordingly. Now you know what my secret was and why I couldn't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy."

"I still wish you would have told me. But I understand. I can see that you all are affected. If anyone needs to express themselves I extend my services professionally and also as… well as a friend. Woody would you like to talk?"

"Sam?"

Sam patted Woody on the back and Lilith took him to Sam's office where he opened up to her about how confused he was and how worried he was that she might not make it. This was the first time, other than with his animals, that he'd ever had to deal with death. With animals he knew that it was part of life. But with friends, well, he just didn't understand. Lilith listened to him and let him get it out of his system and tried to explain to him that bad things happened to good people, but that just didn't sit well with him. That was too complex of an idea for him, until he asked if it was like how only the best of cattle got chosen at the auction. She pointed out that this wasn't an auction, and that Diane's fate wasn't determined. She needed people to be positive, and everyone agreed that Woody was the most positive person they knew. So they needed Woody more than anything right now. Woody agreed, and thanked Lilith for listening. She wasn't an affectionate person, but she gave him a slight pat on the hand as he returned to the bar.

00000

Three weeks later neither Sam nor Diane were prepared for what the doctors would have to say. Treatments were grueling yet she had managed to deal with the side effects. Work had helped her a lot to get her mind off of the awful nausea that she was feeling; even Carla was starting back with her sarcasm, which Diane found to be a relief. She didn't want to be pitied, although she was grateful for the signs of compassion that she'd found in her friends. No one had been stronger than Sam. He'd been to every appointment, he'd been reading up on the disease and she knew that he wasn't a reader. He'd really come through for her, and for that she would always be thankful. So imagine her surprise when the doctor said that he would have to suspend her treatments.

"Is this good news, Doctor Reynolds? Am I in remission?"

"This is good news. That's the only reason I can think of for stopping her treatments. Everything's been going great between us," Sam declared.

"Apparently so," Doctor Reynolds replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I know that tone. What's he mean by that?" Sam asked angrily.

"Calm down. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by that, do you Doctor?" Diane smiled.

"When you two are intimate, are you two safe?"

"Of course! I live by that rule," Sam protested.

"And you are aware that her medications render her birth control useless," the doctor replied, glaring at Sam.

"Yeah, that's why I'm responsible."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

"Wait Sam. There was the night I told Carla about my being sick… what does this have to do with anything?" Diane asked.

"Diane, I'm bringing this up because your blood tests brought up unusual results."

"Oh no, is the chemo not working?"

"It has been up until this point. Miss Chambers, I'm afraid that you're going to have a baby."


	12. turmoil

"What? This cannot be happening to me right now! It was only one time…"Diane protested.

"Diane, you strike me as an educated young woman. You are aware that one time is all it takes are you not?" Doctor Reynolds asked.

"Yes but…"

"But I think you had better think about your options."

"Options? What do you mean options? She's having a baby." Sam told him.

"Yes but you are aware that there are other options ? Do you not understand what the word means Mr. Malone?"

"I understand what you meant. Diane I don't like this guy."

"Sam, I think we both know what he meant. I think we need to discuss this privately. Doctor.. what are my odds if I choose to carry to full term?"

"Well there's a chance that the cancer will grow. I can't guarantee it of course, I have seen cases where it hasn't. But we would have to suspend treatment. I can't tell you what to do of course but if it were my wife I wouldn't want to see her suffer," Dr. Reynolds glared at Sam before leaving the room.

"Diane… I'm Irish. I grew up from a Catholic family. I think it's wrong to do what he's asking. But if it means saving your life…"

"No Sam. My mind's made up. I want this child more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. It's our child. It belongs to you and me and no one can take that away from us. Please Sam. If you love me you won't ask anything of me that I don't want to do," Diane looked at him pleadingly.

He pulled her close to him. "It's going to be all right," he reassured her, even though he didn't quite believe it. "It's going to be all right."

00000

As Sam held Diane that night he knew more than ever that he wanted to marry her. The only problem would be convincing her. He wanted to make things right, not only by the baby but for them. He needed her as much as she needed them. He had tried the romantic route now he would try the practical. He would lay his heart out on the line and let her know how much he needed her. He'd known many many women in his life but none had ever captured his imagination, his attention and his heart the way Diane had. Tonight he would make her his if that was the last thing he did.

"Diane…" he nudged her.

"What is it Sam? I'm sleeping."

"I need to ask you something." He turned on the nightline. "Can you wake up?"

She rolled over and looked at him. "What do you want Sam?"

"Diane I want you to marry me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Not right now but soon. I can't live without you and we both know that I've tried. I want to do this right. We're not just thinking about ourselves anymore but a little one. A little you and a little me. If he's anything like either of us he's going to need all the stability he can get. But that's not why I want to marry you. I'm crazy about you Diane. I don't see why we can't make this work. We've made every mistake possible and then some. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Diane wanted to say yes with everything in her, but she knew that tonight wasn't the night. She didn't want him to propose because of the cancer and because of the baby. He sounded sincere, but how could she trust that he was, really?

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't."

"You can't? No? You're telling me no?" He began to laugh in an unnatural voice. "She says no!" He began to get dressed without looking at her.

"Where are you going?'

"Somewhere where I'm wanted."

As he walked out the door, Diane wondered if she had made the biggest mistake of her life, no matter how long that may be.


	13. intervention

It was two weeks later before anyone had seen Sam. He walked into Cheers, obviously unshaven and hungover. It was a familiar sight for the gang. They had seen him like this once before, when he and Diane had broke up and they had pulled an intervention on him. It was obvious he was in dire need of one now. He had looked bad then, but that was nothing compared to how he looked now. It was no wonder; he had lost Diane in a sense and was facing losing her forever. He was mortal after all.

"Frase, you gotta do something," Carla whispered.

"Doctor Crane, you're his only hope," Woody echoed.

Diane said nothing; she knew that the gang would hate her if they had known what had transpired between them. Maybe not, but their love for Sam and their loyalty came first compared to their friendship for her. Their compassion may have had its limits. She would liked to think that it didn't, but she didn't' know for sure. She knew her place in the bar, and she knew when it came to Sam and her, she would always come second place.

"Sam, may I see you in the office for a minute please," Frasier asked.

"Sure Doc, let me just grab something to drink."

Everyone flinched.

"Actually, it's about that that I would like to talk to you about."

"Am I in for a lecture? Because that's not what I'm here for."

"You know, I believe that is why you are here. Subconsciously I believe that you have had enough of the drinking. You knew that I would lecture you as you put it, and that is why you came back. Now if you could just give me a minute…"

"Okay but just a minute but I have plans for the evening…" he looked at Diane hoping to get a reaction. He got none.

"Frasier what's this about? I know what you all are thinking. Just because I disappeared for a few weeks and I'm drinking again does not mean that I have a problem. I may have lost control for a second but I'm back on top again really. I have control of things."

"Sam have you listened to yourself? You used the word control twice in thirty seconds. Has your life gotten so out of control that you feel the need to drink again?" Frasier not so much asked but pointed out.

Sam thought about it. "Wouldn't you drink too if you were me? Your girl may be dying, she's pregnant with your kid and she doesn't want to marry you…"

"Diane's pregnant?"

"Yep? How about that?"

"Well that changes everything. Don't you think you have a moral obligation to set aside your differences with Diane and handle your stress in a healthy manner?" Frasier asked.

"How about you? You pulled a gun on me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well that was me!" Frasier yelled before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have yelled. This really isn't about me. We both know that Diane can drive a man to extremes. But right now she's in no position to make promises that she's not sure that she can keep. A marriage is a lifelong commitment and she's fighting for hers. She loves you Sam. She's absolutely nuts about you. Everyone can see that. But pressuring her isn't going to help her. And falling apart will not either. She's looking to you to set an example. And right now she's scared not only for herself and for her child but for you as well. You owe it to her to get it together for her, your, and your child's sake."

"You're right Frase. I can do this. I did it before and I can do it again."

"That's the spirit. And one more thing."

"Yes?" Sam looked at him hesitantly.

"Congratulations." Frasier opened his arms up, ready to embrace his friend. As Sam walked over to him, he thought about what he'd just talked about. Frasier was right, as usual. He did have to get it together. Diane and the baby needed him. Cheers needed him. His friends needed him. But the question was could he be the man everybody needed him to be?


	14. friendship

It was about a month and a half later and soon Diane couldn't hide the obvious. She was starting to show as she was quite small and she couldn't hide it from the rest of her friends. Thankfully Frasier hadn't blown her cover this time, and Sam had managed to not tell anyone. This time it was Carla who had figured it out.

"So Stick, I guess I won't be calling you that much longer," Carla said as they went over to they went to get a round of drinks.

"What are you talking about?" Diane asked, afraid of the answer.

"You know, you being knocked up and all."

Diane set down her drinks and pulled Carla to the pool room. "How do you know?"

"Easy. I know these things. You're forgetting I have six kids. A mother knows these things. Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me and the rest of the bar."

"Carla I wish you wouldn't have told them. I wasn't ready to share that."

"Diane you can't hide that forever. Besides you're getting a little tummy on you," she laughed.

Diane looked at her stomach self consciously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the rest of the world. Just between us mothers. Don't worry I already had this little talk with Sam."

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him if he was crazy for knocking you up in your condition," Carla replied.

"So you think it's a mistake?" Diane asked.

"Na, I don't think the big guy makes mistakes when it comes to kids. People make mistakes but God don't. I think it will be okay. I know I've said a lot of mean things to you in the past but I don't' wish anything bad on you. I think you're going to be okay," Carla tapped Diane's arm.

"Really? Because sometimes I wonder…"

"I'm not asking to hear your life story, kid. I think you and the baby are going to be all right. Who am I to judge accidents? I know I've had my share of untimely pregnancies. I just think that in your case there's a plan and you'll see what for eventually. I wouldn't admit this to you but I think you had a right to know. I told Sam that he'd better do right by you."

"Carla, I'm surprised. You hate Sam and I together…"

"I know but if there's anything I hate worse it's a deadbeat dad. I should know. Look at Nick. I will haunt Sam down for the rest of my life if he doesn't' make this right. You just say the word and I'll take care of him."

"You know something," Diane smiled. "You're all right."

"Don't let it get out. I have a reputation to protect," Carla smiled as she turned to walk away.

Up front at the bar, Woody kept staring at Diane. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Is there something you would like to ask me Woody?"

"Yes Miss Chambers. Maybe it's none of my business but there's a rumor going around that you're going to have a baby. And I was wondering if that was true," Woody asked humbly.

"Yes, Woody," she smiled. "That's true."

"Oh Miss Chambers! That's' wonderful! I mean… is it okay for me to be happy?"

"Yes Woody, it is. Sam and I are happy and I want you all to share in our happiness. We are going through a rough patch but it has nothing to do with the baby. I would like you to embrace this child as much as you have embraced me into your family. Take this opportunity to think about life and how precious it is. Think about what life means and make each moment count. Relish your friendships and don't take a single moment for granted. Life is short and we should make each moment count."

Sam wasn't sure he understood half of what she was saying, but somewhere along the way he was praying that she would change her mind. He didn't want her to end up like Carla- alone and struggling through life, bitter and resentful at what life had dealt her. He would change her mind if that was the last thing he did.


	15. life

**A/N. The rest of the story is going to be moving at a much more rapid pace now, as it is almost at its conclusion. Thank you to all of you who have read and commented, especially Markaleen, Hippiechick19, and Jessie33. Thanks again!**

8 months later

Diane was working at the bar when it started. There was no mistaking that she was in labor. The pains came strong and furious, and she knew that she didn't have much time to waste. Carla was the first one to spot that she was in trouble.

"Sam, you might want to get over to Blondie over there," Carla commented.

"Not now, I'm on the phone to the beer distributor."

"Leave the man alone for five minutes," Norm echoed. "Unless it's an emergency like she's going into labor…"

Sam looked over at Diane. "You are, aren't you? " He hung up the phone and he anxiously ran over to her. "Sweetheart.. we've got to get you out of here."

""Okay. Will you grab the van?" Diane asked. She knew how hard it was for Sam to drive that thing, considering that he'd had to park his Corvette. He would take it out for spins now and then. He thought about selling it but he just couldn't bear to part with it. It was easier jut to have to vehicles than to get rid of something had had become synonymous with Sam Malone. Diane had accepted it. She never wanted to change him. And as long as they had each other they would be just fine.

During the course of her pregnancy Sam and Diane's relationship had smoothed itself out. He had never proposed to her again, although she knew that he had resented her for her turning him down. Their relationship was never quite the same. Instead they focused on her health, which fortunately was progressing nicely. The cancer hadn't grown, and the baby was doing well. All things considered things were looking up for Diane. The end of her pregnancy was as far as she had allowed herself to dream. What would happen next was anyone's guess. She and Sam couldn't- wouldn't- allow themselves to think that anything could happen now that her dream was about to come true. She knew that she was about to start chemo immediately again, and after that was anyone's guess. All she wanted was to live long enough to watch her child grow up, and that wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"Are you scared Diane?" Sam asked at the hospital.

"Of what?"

"To push that thing out. I would be."

"No. It's not that bad. Women do it all the time," she put on a false bravado. Some things never changed around him.

"It's okay to admit it around me. I wouldn't think any less of you you know."

"I'm not scared. Really I'm not."

"Okay okay. No need to yell at me," Sam defended himself. He knew when she got defensive that she was indeed hiding something but this was no time to push the subject.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

They had talked about this dozen of times but each time they had come up with different answers. Sam had wanted a boy but every time he had insisted that it didn't matter, as long as it was healthy. And that was what really mattered in the long one. Still, if he were completely honest he'd spent many nights picturing himself throwing ball with his son, teaching him the love of the Game, perhaps taking him to tryouts, or even letting him driving the Vette. He could always watch the Sox play with a daughter, of course, but it just wouldn't' be the same. And he couldn't explain any of this to Diane. He would be accused of being a sexist, and he wasn't. She had her dreams that he didn't understand and he had his. It was like comparing apples and oranges.

"Sweetheart it honestly doesn't matter…"

"As long as it's healthy…" Diane finished. "Well I think you'd better make up your mind soon because I think we're about to find out."

"What, you need the doctor?" Sam got up.

Diane had to laugh. He was handling this worse than she was. "Yes Daddy."

Within an hour Sam and Diane became parents to a six pound baby girl, a healthy baby with strawberry blond hair and her mother's delicate features. Her parents were over the moon with joy, as neither of them had ever saw this day coming. Diane was exhausted but exhilarated at the same time, as she held her daughter and looked at Sam, knowing what she had to do next.

"You know they're going to have to take her to the nursery in a minute," she reminded him.

"I don't want to let her go. I don't want to let you go." Sam said as he held on to his daughter's hand.

"Are you disappointed that it's not a boy?"

"Are you kidding? Boys are such hard work. I wanted a daughter all along."

"She could be just like me," Diane laughed. Sam just stared at her for a minute.

"Then I'm the luckiest man alive."

She leaned in to kiss him. "You know we still need to name her. You have any thoughts?"

"I was thinking that Malone's a good Irish name so we need something to go with that. I like the name Molly."

"Molly Malone…"Diane smiled. "I like that."

With the name settled, they handed the baby over to the nurse, and then as Diane fell asleep Sam called his friends at the bar to tell them the good news. It was a day that no one would forget, and would set about a chain of events that would forever change his life, in ways that he could have never predicted.


	16. love

A month later Diane was back getting chemo treatments. This time she was prepared for the side effects- almost. After the third treatment the moment she'd been dreading finally happened. Her hair began to fall out. First in small waves then in larger clumps until she could no longer deny what she had to do. After kissing Molly, and looking at her soft tufts of blonde hair, she called Frasier and Lilith.

"Lilith… it's Diane. I need to ask you a favor. And I need to ask you to keep it a secret."

"Of course. You know I maintain a high level of confidentiality."

"Are you working right now?"

"I plan on going in shortly. Why, is something the matter?" Lilith asked.

"No, it's nothing," Diane sighed.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't have called if it weren't significant. What is it?"

"Well… it's just that my hair is starting to fall out and I wanted to go pick out a hairpiece and then, you know, take care of the rest, and I needed someone to watch Molly."

"Say no more. Frasier and I will take the day off and he will be glad to watch the baby and I will go with you. We'll be over shortly. "

"Lilith… thank you."

Lilith knew she didn't have the best of people skills but for once in her life she knew she was doing the right thing.

000000

"What about this one? " Diane laughed, trying on a platinum blonde wig.

"It will be certain to catch Sam's eye. But that is not your color. Here is one I think is most acceptable." Lilith pointed out a dark wig, pulled back in a bun much like her own.

Diane tried not to laugh. Sometimes Lilith was not the most self-aware person for all of her intelligence. "I could be a red head?"

"That brings to mind Ronald McDonald. Unless you want Sam begging you to bring home chicken mcnuggets at 4 in the morning I would suggest searching elsewhere."

Then they both saw it. One that resembled Diane's hairstyle both in shape and color. She tried in on and she knew it was the one for her. Gathering her courage, she paid for it and then there was only one stop left for her to make.

00000

When Diane walked into Cheers, she wasn't expecting the reaction she received. Carla nodded, Woody told her she looked pretty, Norm and Cliff nodded. But it was Sam's reaction that bothered her the most. He didn't say a word. Instead he walked right out of the bar without saying a word. Diane couldn't believe it. How could he do this to her? Hadn't they come so far for him to be this shallow, for him to reject her now? What was she going to do now?

Sam walked into his hairdresser's, Frederic's, and was greeted warmly.

"Samuel, how is my favorite client? What can I do for you today? A little off the sides, maybe trim the top?"

"I want you to take it all off."

"Sam, I can't do that…your hair is your most valuable possession…"

"If you don't do it I will find someone who will. I want it all gone," Sam insisted.

"As you wish."

Sam looked in the mirror, unable to recognize himself. For so many years he judged himself by his looks, his hair was a big part of who he was. But now he was proud of himself, more proud than he had ever been. He couldn't wait to get back to Diane, he just hoped that she would understand what he had done.

When he walked into Cheers the whole bar stopped in a state of shock. Norm set down his beer, Cliff stopped talking, Carla let out a scream, and Diane froze in shock. Right then and there she knew that she had found the man she was going to marry.

**A/N: The next chapter is the final one. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this. Thank you for reading!**


	17. home

**2****nd**** update tonight**

6 months later, Diane was in remission, her both her and Sam's hair had grown in, and Molly was seven months old. It was the day of the wedding. They were holding it at a garden, on a butterfly garden on a Sunday morning so that everyone could be there. Woody would be the sole bartender for the next month so that Sam could take his honeymoon to Paris, where he had promised Diane that she could pick the place. Lilith and Frasier were babysitting so that they were in good hands. As it turns out, when Diane had asked her if she would baby sit, Lilith said it would be okay, Lilith replied it would be good practice.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked.

"Frasier and I are expecting a child of our own," Lilith proudly revealed to her.

This was turning out to be the best day for everyone. Carla would still be training a waitress which meant that she'd worked it out in her favor somehow. Between that and counting the tabs for Woody at the end of the night she would be too busy to pick on Cliff, although she would find time somehow to throw a crack in at his expense a time or two during the day. But the most important thing was that Sam could trust his gang to keep the bar running for a month, he needed this time off more than anything. This wedding was a once in a lifetime deal, and it was a long time coming.

So it was set in the morning, before work, so that everyone could be there, even Molly, so Sam and Diane could kiss her goodbye before boarding their plane, and they could take stock of their lives, and how far they've come. But no time for that now. Five minutes to the ceremony. Diane took Molly and handed her to Carla. Lilith and Frasier were Matron of Honor and Best Man, coming full circle for Frasier and Diane. It wasn't long ago he would have cursed Diane's wedding; now he wanted nothing but the best for her, and he knew that Sam was it.

Once the ceremony had begun, the minister asked if there were any objections. Everyone stared at Carla.

She shook her head no, and then the ceremony proceeded.

"Sam and I have decided to write our own vows," Diane spoke up.

"Of course, who didn't see that coming," Carla muttered as she held out her hand, receiving payments from a bet she'd made with Norm and Cliff.

"Sam", Diane looked at him. "Most couples pledge to stand by each other in sickness and in health and in good times and in bad. You've done that for me. Those are not just vows. That is a way of life. You've proven to me that you are committed me and my daughter not by just saying those words but by living those words. So in a sense we were already married. I can never repay you for all that you've done for me. You've been my rock and my strength when I haven't any to go on by myself. For every season I've found strength in your love, and for that I'll carry that with me for as long as I'll walk the earth. I love you Sam Malone. It's not about the two of us anymore. I can deal with what comes along in my life as long as you are in it. I love you Sam. I don't tell you often as I should but It's always you, Sam."

Woody wiped his eyes. Lilith passed back a handkerchief that she brought along for him without looking back.

Now it was Sam's turn. "Diane you know I'm not good at the talking part. But you know when I watched you go through everything you went through I've never felt so helpless. And you drove me crazy like you always do. And then it dawned on me that there's no one who I would want to drive me crazy for the rest of my life more than you. Then you gave me the biggest gift of my life- my daughter- and I know I'm not perfect but I want to make life good for the both of you. I know I've hurt you before but if you give me the chance I will show you how much I really love you. Maybe I don't tell you enough as well but I do love you enough but I do love you Diane Chambers."

"Malone,"Diane spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"We just pledged ourselves to each other. All we have to do is exchange rings and say I do and then I'll be Diane Malone. So can we keep going Father?"

The priest nodded and obliged. Sam and Diane exchanged their rings, said I do, and then were officially declared husband and wife.

The gang gathered around. Woody took the baby and clapped her hands together and started waving goodbye to Sam and Diane. Both parents ran over to kiss their daughter, then looked over at Frasier who was standing right behind Woody thankfully. Frasier took the baby, and then he started to walk away, allowing Sam and Diane the time to make their exit that they needed.

Looking around at their friends, their daughter, and at themselves, they really thought to themselves, that they were some of the luckiest people in the world.

The end

**Thanks to Markaleen and Hippiechic19 for your steady support , This story couldn't have been made without you!**


End file.
